As long as you live be mine
by HANDARU
Summary: "-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie... Pero te daré la libertad de reclamarme como tuyo." Rivaille no era un hombre adepto a las demostraciones de afecto, de hecho era una persona arisca y de carácter fuerte, pero ser abrazado con esa calidez y ser tratado del modo en que el niño le trataba tampoco estaba tan mal. "-Rivaille-san… Por favor, se mío..."
**Notas del autor:** Este fic comencé a escribirlo en el 2013 pero -como cosa rara- nunca lo finalicé. Lo encontré hace poco en mi pendrive, y terminé modificando algunas partes pero en vez de continuarlo lo dejé como una especie de ONE-SHOT extraño.
Aún así, espero que pueda entenderse como es y que sea de su agrado~

* * *

Eren salió de la habitación acompañado por Mikasa quien cargaba consigo el bolso del joven junto con sus escasas pertenencias. Habían sido movilizadas a uno de los cuartos de la segunda planta de aquel inmenso castillo abandonado que usaban como guarida durante su estado de inconsciencia. Ella se había rehusado completamente a separarse de su hermano durante esos días, procurando estar casi pegada a la cama donde el joven descansaba, y descuidando así gran parte de sus deberes en el refugio, pero el comandante Irvin se había mostrado tolerante ante ello; incluso, y aunque en realidad era un hombre estricto, había mostrado empatía y lo había dejado pasar. No precisamente por ellos. Aunque lo más probable fuese que debido a su actitud insolente, luego se llevase un severo castigo por parte del sargento Rivaille, quien no era nada condescendiente.

Aunque resultaba muy obvia la razón de su comportamiento, nadie -en realidad- podía comprender la profundidad tras la extremada sobre protección de Mikasa hacia Eren. Tal vez, Eren era el único que podía comprender el porqué de su inconformidad en ciertas ocasiones, o de su extrema felicidad cuando compartían ratos juntos, pero a su vez, era el único que lo ignoraba totalmente.

La repentina inmovilidad del joven de ojos verdosos frente a ella le hizo prestar atención a su alrededor. El sargento y el comandante estaban de pie a sólo unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos. Mikasa corrió su mirada a su hermano y él a su vez no apartó la suya de las manos de ambos hombres que, por segundos, habían permanecido unidas. Rivaille se le quedó mirando largo rato, pero él no tuvo el valor de seguir allí parado.

-Vamos, Mikasa. – Susurró derrotado, retomando la caminata hasta su agradable morada en las mazmorras. Ella no lo pensó y le siguió hasta que el sargento se interpuso entre ambos y sujetó el brazo del menor, mirándola a ella con rudeza característica.

-Ackerman, creo haber mencionado que usted y el joven Arlert se encargarían de los establos. – De manera atrevida, como sólo ella podía cuando de Eren se trataba, Mikasa quiso responderle, pero a él no pareció hacerle nada de gracia su osadía y se adelantó a ordenarle – Ahora. – y arrastró consigo al muchacho bajo la azulina mirada de Smith, quién no perdía detalle de nada. Ni siquiera del hecho de que ese hombre se le escurría de entre los dedos.

Sin siquiera prestar atención de que hacía mucha fuerza en el agarre de su brazo, le soltó como quien tira un saco muy pesado que ha llevado por largo camino sobre su espalda. Se sentía enfadado. Le enfermaba que esa muchacha osara a desobedecer sus órdenes y fuera a pegársele como garrapata al mocoso inútil del que ÉL, y nadie más que él, debía encargarse.

Y mientras, Eren no comprendía absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué sucede, sargen-… - Un choque contra sus labios le descolocó por unos segundos y el agarre fuerte al cuello de su camisa le hizo caer en cuenta que era Rivaille el que le había besado. Su Rivaille. Pensar en ello, hizo que la pasión reprimida aflorara en él, como muy rara vez (o nunca) sucedía; y entonces le tomó fuertemente por la cintura y lo llevó consigo a la cama de ese oscuro y solitario calabozo que se volvía menos frío cuando lo compartía con él.

A Eren le gustaba, más que cualquier otra cosa, cuando el sargento se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él; cuando le besaba de esa manera tan dominante y autoritaria, mordía su cuello y hacía el recorrido hasta su oreja, donde se quedaba a suspirar cuando era él quien hacía lo mismo. Eren arrebató su camisa junto con la chaqueta, perdido en su propia añoranza por saborear su piel, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver aquellas marcas que él NO había hecho y la pasión fue sosegada por la tristeza de no saberlo suyo. No pudo continuar.

Él ya lo sabía, pero eso no lograba que el dolor menguase.

Eren sabía que nunca podría ganarse el amor de ese hombre, porque no era él. Porque no era el hombre al que su sargento tanto añoraba, y al que a su vez jamás podría hacer completamente suyo. El comandante no podría abandonar a su gentil esposa, y menos con la espera de su primogénito.

Por eso le buscaba, para hundirlo junto a él y no sentirse tan miserable.

Y como sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba, Rivaille se mantuvo quieto sobre sus piernas. Aunque no siempre pudiese comprender su manera de actuar cuando de él se trataba, le resultaba fácil saber en qué pensaba el otro chico. Era muy fácil de leer y eso le causaba, más que gracia, fastidio.

-Tch, si no vas a hacerlo tú, lo haré yo. –Terció empujándolo y acorralándolo contra el colchón. Devoró labios, quijada y cuello; bajando sin cuidado hasta donde el cuello de su camisa le permitió. Pudo arrancársela sin compasión, pudo morderlo y callarlo; amenazarlo, amedrentarlo como al comienzo de todo. Pudo terminar de bajar su pantalón y buscar solo su propio placer sin importarle lo que dijese o la mirada dolorosamente dispuesta cuando era consciente de que sólo era un momento de placer para quien amaba tanto. Pero no pudo ignorar las lágrimas ni el cómo el joven muchacho tapaba sus ojos con su brazo izquierdo, negando una y otra vez entre sollozos apagados.

-No. No quiero esto. No quiero hacer esto con alguien que no es mío.- Eren lo empujaba y seguía restregándose inútilmente las lágrimas con la manga. En sus adentros, Rivaille pensó con gracia en lo patético que se veía, y se sintió un poco mal por ello. Eren no era un mal chico. Al contrario. Y aunque por lo general siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, recocía que el chico tenía un lado lindo.

Era tan distinto a él…

Pensó en sus palabras y cómo toda la situación había cambiado tanto. De algún modo había conseguido lo que añoraba, pero ya no lo quería. No lo quería, porque había encontrado algo más que consideraba valioso, y por lo que valía la pena esforzarse. Pero eso, obviamente, no lo diría.

-Mocoso estúpido…- Musitó, suspirando agotado al ver el rostro húmedo y contraído del chico. Con una mueca chocó ambas frentes mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo no le pertenezco a nadie. – Eren se calmó, pero su rostro seguía compungido. Extrañamente, pudo comprender que tras esas palabras, el sargento le decía que entre él y el comandante Irvin no podía había amor. Pero también, y muy a su pesar, comprendió que no había amor para él.

Sin embargo, el sargento volvió a suspirar, mostrando una expresión más calmada, y hasta gentil. – Pero te daré la libertad de reclamarme como tuyo. – Su tono se había vuelto casi inaudible. Le avergonzaba decir tales palabras, por lo que le besó para ocultar el rubor que comenzaba a teñir un poco sus mejillas, pero sabía que aunque no lo hiciera Eren no se daría cuenta por el shock de descubrir lo que esa frase significaba, y por estar perdido en sus ojos. Como lo hacía ahora. Como siempre, de hecho, solía hacer. Y a él no le disgustaba, como tampoco le disgustaba esa lentitud con la que solía besarle o acariciarle, o cuando esa pasión afloraba y hundía los dedos en su piel y buscaba comérselo a besos; ni la fuerza que usaba para abrazarlo siempre con el deseo de que no se fuese nunca de sus brazos; o esos susurros en su oído.

Para Rivaille –y para cualquiera, en realidad- era muy obvio darse cuenta, sin que el otro se tomase la molestia de repetirle, que ese niño estaba completamente perdido de amor por él y que daba todo a cambio de solo poder estar a su lado. Al principio, antes de siquiera considerar la posición del menor, solía molestarle porque le recordaba a su "yo" perdido en un amor infructífero que sólo le dañaba.

-Rivaille-san… Por favor, se mío... – Repetía entre suspiros que morían en su pecho, acariciando su piel desnuda. El sargento podía sentir el cosquilleo de su aliento, también la suavidad de la piel ajena. Podía oler la suave fragancia que desprendía su cabello y escuchar el latir desbocado de ese corazón apegado al suyo.

Rivaille no era un hombre adepto a las demostraciones de afecto, de hecho era una persona arisca y de carácter fuerte, pero ser abrazado con esa calidez y ser tratado del modo en que el niño le trataba tampoco estaba tan mal.

No. De hecho, aunque fuese un mocoso inútil-bueno-para-nada, a él no le molestaba del todo esa sensación de lágrimas ajenas secándose en sus mejillas, o el calor dentro de su cuerpo que el otro le producía. Aunque no lo diría, comenzaba a gustarle el caer en la inconsciencia rodeado por la calidez de esos brazos.

-…Las veces que quieras… Eren…

* * *

¿Y? _-nerviosa-_ lo sé, es raro ;;  
El porqué Eren estaba en atención médica, es irrelevante, déjenlo a su imaginación. Pero ok, les explico lo otro: Pensaba hacer de este fic algo "largo", al menos 5 capítulos. Por eso tantos "puntos abiertos", como la relación entre Irvin y Rivaille, pero nunca he sido buena para hacer historias tan largas ;; y si se ve desde otro punto de vista, tampoco es que haga mucha falta. Creo que la historia se sobreentiende ¿verdad? ¿no? ;;

En fin, muchas gracias por leer~  
Recuerden que un review siempre es bien recibido y en realidad sería genial3 déjenme saber en él todo lo que piensan del fic, estoy abierta a todo tipo de comentarios ;3


End file.
